Manon Potter à l'école des sorciers
by Miss-Potter-Manon
Summary: Et si l'histoire que vous avait entendu ou lu dans les livres était fausse? Si le survivant avait une sœur jumelle très différentes de lui? Qui maîtrise la magie depuis son jeune âge et qui est passionnée par la magie noire? Si c'était grâce à elle qui l'avait survécut?Et si sa sœur sombrait dans les ténèbres? Si il se retrouvaient face à face lors du combat final?
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Manon Potter et je suis orpheline. Je vis à Poudlard où Dumbledore est le directeur de cette école et mon père adoptif si l'on peut dire. Je connais cette école comme ma poche, la vie de tous les professeurs, mais la personne que je connais le moins bien c'est moi. Eh oui, je sais que je m'appelle Manon Potter, j'ai 11 ans, je suis brune avec des yeux vert et j'ignore encore ce matin que cela va changer. Vers midi Albus m'a fait venir dans son bureau sous prétexte qu'il devait me dire quelque chose d'important.

-Manon, mon enfant comment va tu en cette belle journée ? me demande-t-il

-Bien. Répondis-je, j'attendis la suite patiemment.

-Déjà bon anniversaire ! Tous les professeurs et moi-même t'avons acheté des cadeaux ils t'attendent en bas dans la grande salle mais avant que tu aille les ouvrit je voudrais te raconter comment des parents sont morts.

Quand j'entendis ces mots mon cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle, j'allais enfin connaitre la vérité.

-Tes parents s'appelaient Lyly et James Potter ils se sont fait tuer en te protégeant toi et ton frère jumeau Harry Potter de Lord Voldemort la plupart des gens n'ose pas prononcer son nom mais il ne faut pas avoir peur de le dire. J'ai rencontré une voyante quelque mois avant la mort de tes parents et elle m'a fait une prophétie sur toi et ton frère je ne peux pas te dire toute la prophétie sinon tu serais en danger. En résumé Harry doit détruire Voldemort seulement il va traverser des épreuves où même les plus grands sorciers ou sorcières perdent la vie, et toi tu es ... comment dire son ticket sur terre ? Enfin t'en que tu vis il vit. Donc tu imagines que Voldemort étant au sommet de sa puissance avait des espions partout il finit par découvrir une partie de la prophétie celle ou Harry devais le tuer par contre il ne savait pas que tu existais il s'est donc rendu chez toi, ayant deviné qu'il passera à l'action j'ai fait en sorte que la prophétie puise se réaliser et j'ai donc avec tes parents crée le lien qui te unis à Harry et je t'ai pris pour que tu vives dans ce château. Donc le jour ou Voldemort arriva chez toi tes parents protégèrent Harry mais furent tués quand à Harry le sortilège de mort rebondit sur lui pour atterrir sur Voldemort.

Je ne devais pas pleurer c'était pour les faibles et un sentiment de culpabilité me broya le cœur. Je venais d'apprendre des choses sur moi que je n'aurais pas imaginé j'avais un frère jumeau et tout le reste. Je sentis soudain des larmes coules sur mes joues je les essuyer vite et regardait Dumbledore d'un air honteux.

- Tu sais tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de pleurer c'est tout à fait humain. Dit-il calmement.

- NON ! M'écriai-je pleurer c'est pour les faibles et je ne suis pas faible !

- Manon calme toi, arrête de crier et je sais que tu plein de questions à me poser mais tu es trop jeune pour savoir le reste. me dit-il avec sa voix posé

Je n'étais pas du genre très patiente voyer vous et savoir qu'il fallait que j'attende avant de savoir exactement ce qui c'était passé me mettait dans une colère noire. Je balançai magiquement les objets de Dumbledore à travers la pièce sous son regard encore calme ce qui m'énerva encore plus. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas je voulu quitter la pièce mais elle était fermée, avec un cri de rage je me suis tournée vers lui.

- Ouvre-moi ! M'écriai-je

- Seulement si tu me promets une chose.

- QUOI ! Tu te fiche de moi Albus tu me raconte que mes parents sont morts par ma faute et celle de mon frère tu me dis de ne pas être en colère et tu dis ça comme si tu t'en fichais. Et tu voudrais que je te rende un service ?!

-Oui je voudrais que tu ne dises rien à Harry.

Il me connaissait trop bien pour savoir que je ne dirais rien à mon frère sans sa permission il me laissa donc sortir et j'entrepris de cassé les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour me.

Le jour de la rentrée je n'avais toujours pas reparlé à Albus et je m'en voulais un peu de mettre emporté contre lui mais par fierté je me taisais. Quand les élèves arrivèrent j'attendis le groupe des première années pour me glisser dedans, il est enfin arrivé j'étais en train de descendre les marches des escaliers sur lesquelles j'étais assise, quand je le vis.


	2. Chapter 2

Il me ressemblait trop pour ne pas être mon frère il avait la même bouche, les mêmes yeux que moi et quasiment la même couleur de cheveux que moi j'en restais bouche bée. La ressemblance était frappante. Pour éviter un scandale, je me plaçais a l' opposé de lui à cote d'un garçon blond platine qui avait l'air d'être serein mais quand on regardait bien on voyait qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise. Je souris intérieurement je devais être la seule à ne pas avoir peur. Je voyais les répartitions depuis que j'avais un an. Je songeai soudain que j'avais passé un an de ma vie avec mes parent donc je ne me rappeler même plus leurs visages, les cris des élèves me sortir de mes penses ils venaient de voir les fantômes qui se dirigeaient vers la grande salle soudain McGonagall arriva et nous fit son discours en nous disant ce qui allait se passer etc... Nous entrons donc dans la grande salle ou les autres élèves nous regardaient d'air compatissant ou d'un air destiné à nous faire peur ce qui faisait son effet vu que les élèves était terrorisé. Je m'intéressais donc à la décoration de la grande salle elle était toujours décorée au couleur des Serpentard depuis 7 ans et c'était toujours la même vaisselle d'or et le même plafond magique qui était magnifique. Vu que j'avais grandis ici tout le monde me connaissait enfin ils s'avaient juste mon prénom et que je suis orpheline j'imaginais déjà leur réaction quand je serais appelé. Soudain le choixpeau magique commença son discours :

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les hauts-d 'formes, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Le choixpeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt main, Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant !

A ces mots tout le monde se détendit ils devaient juste mettre le chapeau sur leur têtes ce n'était pas trop dur pour eux. McGonagall commença l'appel, au fur et à mesure je commençais à avoir peur et dieu sais que je déteste avoir peur c'est encore un sentiment pour les faibles, quand elle arriva au P mon cœur se serra et soudain ;

-Potter, Harry !

Bien sur tout le monde murmura pendant qu'Harry marcha vers le chapeau. Je sentis le regard d'Albus mais je ne le regardai pas, je regardais Harry qui avait le choixpeau qui lui caché partiellement le visage. Au bout de quelque minute:

- Gryffondor ! cria le chapeau.

Je sentis mon cœur sombrer tandis que les Gryffondors criaient de joie. Je savais très bien que je ne serais pas avec lui.

-Potter, Manon !

Ce fut le silence total personne ne parla, ils me regardaient tous marchais vers le choixpeau, je n'étais calme et sereine que en apparence et le choixpeau sentait que j'avais peur ce qui m'énerva, McGonagall l'avait à peine posé sur ma tête qu'il me parla:

-Hum, hum... Pour une Potter tu es bien différente, tu rêves de pouvoir et tu es prête à tout pour l'avoir, tu trompes tout le monde avec ton charisme, ton charme et tes belles paroles. Tu ferais une très bonne Serpentarde cependant tu as également beaucoup de savoir et d'intelligence. Humm...Serpentard ! Cria-t-il soudain.

Le silence fut rompu lorsque les Serpentards criaient de joie et les murmure inquiet des autres maisons et moi, je m'autorisais à regarder Albus dans les yeux et pour la première fois de ma vie je vis de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux il se ressaisit vite et m'adressa un sourire qui m'aurait convaincu si je n'avais pas vu son expression précédente je haussais les épaules et m'assis a cote du garçon blond de la dernière fois qui me présenta sa main en me disant ;

-Drago Malefoy enchanté.

-Manon Potter. Répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

Il se contenta de me sourire et de m'écoutais tandis que je répondais aux questions dont m'accablait les Serpentards, soudain je ressentis une grande douleur dans la nuque là où j'avais ma cicatrice surement semblable à celle de Harry. Tiens en parlant de Harry je le regardais et vis que lui aussi me regardais j'allais lui sourire ce qui était rare chez moi quand le préfet de Serpentard me donna un coup de coude.

-Dumbledore voulait que je te donne ça. dit-il en me donnant un papier

Je le remerciais d'un signe de tête et lu le message sur la lettre.

_J'ai fait envoyer un mot semblable a Harry à la fin du repas va dans la salle à droite celle où vont les champions du tournois des trois sorciers mais tu vois de qu'elle salle je parle tu connais les lieux comme ta poche._

_Bon appétit._

_A. Dumbledore_

Je levais la tête pour voir Harry qui lisait son mot, que pourrai-je dire lors de ce rendez-vous? Drago Malefoy interrompit mes pensées en commençant à parler avec moi. A la fin du repas j'attendis que tout le monde sorte et prit-la direction de la salle des trois sorciers au passage je fis signe a Harry qui avait l'air complétement perdu table de me suivre. Une fois dans la salle je gardais le dos tourne a Harry vu qu'il ne parlait pas je me retournai.

- Bonjour Harry !

Il me répondit un vague salut, bon ce garçon n'était pas très bavard, je poussai un soupir je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je contais sur lui pour faire la conversation. Je me lançais donc.

-Je ne suis pas une fille qui montre ses sentiments mais sache que je suis très heureuse de te rencontre depuis que j'ai appris que tu étais mon frère j'ai hâte de te rencontrer pas parce que tu es célèbre tous les professeurs on fait en sorte que e ne connaisse pas l'existence de Voldemort et toi mais simplement parce que tu es mon frère et j'aimerai en apprendre plus sur toi.

Harry me regarda un instant comme pour évaluer le pourcentage de chance que je le mange puis commença à me parler de lui, des Dursley, de Hagrid qui lui a tout révélé… Au bout de une heure de discussion nous retournâmes à nos dortoirs respectifs et Harry eut la malchance d'être raccompagné par Rusard, arrivé au mur qui permettait d'accédé au dortoir je prononçai le mot de passe : « Honneur ».


	3. Chapter 3

Depuis que l'année avait commencée j'étais devenue amie avec Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini seule inconvénient Harry et les Serpentards se détestés cordialement et Drago avait une nette tendance à faire en sorte que Harry et les Gryffondors et des problèmes récemment il avait pris le rapeltout que Neville avait reçu et qu'il avait fait tombe en chutant de balais et là il venait encore d'insulter Ron. Je me fichais qu'il insulte les gens je le faisais moi-même mais quand il s'agit de gens que j'apprécie ou de l'ami de mon frère sa m'énerve et c'est très compréhensible.

-Drago pourquoi tu t'acharne sur Ron il ne ta rien fais que je sache !

- Si il s'est moque de mon nom dans le train !

-Enfin Drago ne me dit pas que c'est pour ça que tu lui pourri la vie !

-Non ce n'est pas que pour sa ma famille déteste les traites à leur sang ! répliqua t'il.

-Oh Drago je t'en prie ! criai-je avant de m'assoir sur le canapé.

-Manon ? dit Drago l'air étonné.

Il est vraie que d'habitude j'ai plus de répartie que ça mais aujourd'hui je n'étais pas d'humeur, je ne bougeais pas quand il s'assit à cote de moi.

-Tu boude ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux et dit :

-Manon je suis désolé je veux bien faire un effort quand je verrais Potter et Weasley et que tu seras là.

-C'est ça et l'hippogriffe il met les choco-grenouilles dans le papier alu. bougonnai-je

-C'est ça ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je détournais le regard je ne voulais pas céder aussi rapidement.

-Allez Manon, tu sais ce que je vais te faire si tu ne me pardonne pas. Me chuchota-t-il.

Je soupirais de plus belle à chaque fois que l'un de nous faisait la tête à l'autre sa finissait en bataille de chatouilles, c'est le seule moment ou Drago arrête de se la jouer au grand sorcier issue d'une grande lignée, un peu comme moi quand j'étais avec lui ou Blaise ou encore Harry j'étais comme apaisé, toute ma rage, ma colère, etc. disparaissaient. Comme je ne réagissais pas il plongea sur moi et me chatouilla. Je hurlais, me débâtais mais il ne me lâchait pas, il ne savait que trop bien que je craignais les gilis et que je lui demanderai grâce, il n'avait pas tort au bout de deux minute je lui dis à bout de souffle :

-C'est bon Drago, je te pardonne mais je t'en prie arrête.

-Bien sûr mais dépêche-toi j'ai faim. me répondit-il.

Nous allions rentrés dans la grande salle Drago, Crabbe, Goyle et moi quand Harry et Ron Sortir de la grande salle et comme d'habitude Crabbe et Goyle lui barrèrent le chemin. Harry qui avait un paquet me regarda l'air désespéré tandis que Drago lui prenait le paquet des mains.

-Ca m'a l'air d'être un balai. dit-il avec une expression mépris mêlée d'envie ; Cette fois tu es fichue Potter, les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir un balai.

Et Ron ramena encore sa fraise.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel balai. Dit-il. C'est un nimbus 2000. C'est quoi déjà la marque du tien ? Un comète 260, c'est ça ? Les comètes ? C'est pas trop mal quand on n'y regarde pas de trop près. Mais évidemment, les nimbus c'est une autre classe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Weasley. Répliqua Drago. Tu n'aurais même pas de quoi de quoi payer la moitie d'un manche. Toi et tes frères vous les achetez brindille par brindille.

-Drago. prévint-je.

Il me regarda mais avant que Ron ou lui et le temps de répondre le professeur Flitwick apparut à côte de Drago.

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous disputer ? couina le professeur.

-Potter s'est fait envoyer un balai. répliqua Drago ce qui me fit levé les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. répondit le professeur Flitwick en gratifiant Harry d'un sourire. Le professeur McGonagall m'a mis au courant de quel modèle s'agit-il ?

-C'est un nimbus 2000 monsieur. dit Harry qui avait l'air de faire de gros effort pour ne pas rire. Et c'est grâce à Malefoy que j'ai pu l'avoir.

Puis Harry et Ron montèrent l'escalier en contournant Crabbe et Goyle et en rigolant doucement me laissant seule avec un Drago de charmante humeur et ses deux acolytes, je me dirigeais vers la grande seule. Apres avoir mangé je me dirige vers mon premier cour. Le soir, un peu avant sept heures, j'étais assise seule sous un arbre et je vis Harry quitter le château et se rendre sur le terrain de quidditch dans la lumière du crépuscule. Je ne le suivi pas car je savais que Dubois le chef d'équipe de quidditch me virerai de peur j'aille balancer leur stratégie aux Serpentards et que j'étais occupé à écrire mes souvenir dans mon journal. Harry devait être impatient d'essayer son balai car je le vis s'élever plus haut que les cercles d'or qui servait de buts. Je vis Dubois se diriger vers le stade, il me lança un bref regard. Avant que j'aille à Serpentard il était sympa mais maintenant il ne me parler plus tant pis pour lui. Harry ne redescendit pas tout de suite Dubois devait le regardait une minute après environ Harry descendit et je ne vis plus rien, je me replonger donc dans l'écriture de mes souvenir. Quand j'eu finis je levais les yeux vers le stade et vis Harry rattraper ce qui me semblais être des balles de golf, il fit cela pendant une demi-heure, la nuit étant tombe, ils durent mettre fin à la séance d'entrainement. Je vis Dubois parlé d'un air joyeux, je me levais ce qui attira l'attention d'Harry, je lui souris et lui adressa un signe de la main, il me sourit et recommença a parler avec Dubois. Je me dirigeai à mon tour vers le château et descendis dans les cachots. Le lendemain matin, je commençais par sortilèges et le professeur Flitwick nous annonça qu'on allait apprendre à faire voler des objets. Tout le monde en rêvait depuis qu'il avaient vu envoyer le crapaud de Neville à travers la classe dans un magnifique vol plané. Le professeur demanda à ce qu'on soit repartissent en équipe de deux, et j'hérite malheureusement de Pansy, Drago de Goyle, Blaise de Crabbe, Harry de Seamus et Ron de Hermione. Il était difficile de dire qui était le plus fâché entre Ron et Hermione. Au bout de plusieurs minutes c'était la panique, Seamus avait foutu le feu a sa plume et en regardant Ron je vis que ce n'était pas mieux, d'ailleurs Hermione ne faisait que le critiquer.

-Tu ne prononce pas bien. lança Hermione. Il faut dire Win-gar-dium leviosa en accentuant bien le gar.

-Tu n'as qu'à le faire si tu es aussi intelligente. répliqua Ron.

Hermione releva les manches de sa robe de sorcier, donna un coup de baguette magique et articula nettement.

-Wingardium leviosa !

Et sa plume s'éleva.

-Bravo, très bien. s'écria le professeur Flitwick en applaudissant. Regardez miss Granger a réussi !

Ce qui eut pour effet de porter à son comble l'exaspération de Ron.

-C'est bon ta fini de mater la sang de bourbe et le traitre à son sang ?!Aide moi j'y arrive pas ! s'exclama Pansy

-Articule et ça marchera. répliquai-je.

C'est à ce moment que le professeur s'approcha de notre table de nous dit :

-Alors, montrez-moi ce que vous s'avez faire.

Pansy essaya et propulsa sa plume à l'autre bout de la classe.

-Miss Parkinson vous travaillerait sur ce sortilège pour la prochaine fois. dit-il en regarda où la plume avait atterri puis se tourna vers moi. Et vous miss Potter comment vous débrouillera vous ?

Je donnai un coup de baguette sur ma plume sans prononcer la formule et ma plume s'éleva au moins a deux mettre de nos têtes.

-Oh regardez Miss Potter aussi a réussi, avec un sortilège informulé en plus. Dix points de plus pour Serpentard et cinq pour Gryffondor. S'écria le professeur.

Hermione se retourna et m'incendia du regard je lui répondis par un grand sourire. A la fin du cours, j'entendis Ron pesté contre Hermione et à ma grande surprise cette dernière le bouscula en pleurant. Hermione ne se rendit pas au cours suivant et personne ne la vit de toute l'après-midi. En se rendant à la grande salle ou devait être servi le diner de Halloween, les rumeurs disait qu'Hermione était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles pour y pleurer tout à son aise et qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérange. Je lançais un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors pendant que je dirigeais vers ma table et vis que Ron semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je m'intéressé ensuite à la décoration de la salle, il fallait avouez que c'était magnifique. des milliers de chauves-souris voletaient dans la salle et fondait sur les tables en de gros nuages noirs qui faisait vaciller les flammes des chandelles à l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées. Les mets du festin apparurent tout à coup dans les plats d'or comme lors du banquet de début d'année. J'avais commencé à me servir du poulet lorsque le professeur Quirrell qui enseigne les défenses contre les forces du mal entra dans la grande salle en courant, le turban de travers, le visage déformé par la terreur. Tout le monde le regarda se précipite sur Dumbledore et s'effondrer à moitié sur la table et balbutier hors d'haleine.

-Un troll... Dans les cachots... Je voulais vous prévenir...

Puis il tomba évanoui sur le sol, il eut alors un grand tumulte dans la salle tout le monde cria sauf moi déjà parce que je n'avais pas peur et deuxièmement parce que j'avais mal à la nuque là où j'avais la cicatrice en forme d'éclair la même que Harry, je ne savais pas pourquoi elle était là mais je préférais l'avoir la que sur le front. Je l'avais à cause du lien qui me liait à Harry... Bref, j'avais tellement mal que je ne pouvais pas bouger. Dumbledore dut faire exploser des gerbes d'étincelles pourpres à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique pour rétablir le silence.

-Messieurs les préfets veuillez ramener vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives. ordonna-t-il.

Tout le monde bougea sauf moi, j'entendis la voix de Drago qui m'appelait elle me semblait tellement lointaine. Je me levais en grimaçant et marcha en direction des cachots. J'essayai de rentrer dans la tête d'Harry ce que je ne maitrise pas trop et à ma grande surprise je réussis, je vis vaguement des toilettes et Hermione.

- Quel idiot ! grommelai-je.

Et je partis en courant en direction des toilettes en ignorant les cris de Drago et Blaise qui m'appelaient.


	4. Chapter 4

Je me dirigeais vers les toilettes des filles en courant, j'entendais les cris de Granger, je priais pour que Harry et Ron ne soit pas arrivé avant moi dans les toilettes car les trolls était peut être complètement débiles ils n'en restaient pas moins dangereux et ces pas ces deux-là qui allait le mettre hors service. Quand j'arrive enfin aux toilettes je vis la chose la plus surprenante de ma vie (pourtant j'en ai vu des choses surprenantes avec Hagrid) je vis Harry accroché au cou du troll, Granger a moitie évanouie et Ron qui prononçait la formule du sortilège de lévitation que l'on a appris aujourd'hui, aussitôt la massue s'arracha toute seule de la main du troll, s'éleva très haut dans les airs, se retourna lentement et s'abattit avec un craquement sinistre sur la tête de son propriétaire. La créature vacilla, puis tomba en avant face contre terre, avec un bruit sourd qui fit trembler tout la pièce. Je levais précipitamment ma baguette pour ligoter le troll c'est à ce moment que Ron et Hermione, remarquaient ma présence. Harry, entraine par sa chute, se releva, les jambes flageolantes, le souffle court, me vit et me lança un regard interrogateur. Ron était reste immobile, la baguette toujours levée, contemplant la masse inanimé du monstre. Ce fut Granger qui rompit le silence :

-Il... il est mort ?

-Je ne crois pas, dit Harry. Il doit seulement être assommé.

Il se pencha et récupéra sa baguette magique qui était enfoncé dans la narine du troll. Elle était à présent couverte de colle grise pleine de grumeaux.

-Beuââârk ! De la morve de troll... dis-je dégouté.

Il essuya sa baguette sur le pantalon du monstre.

Un claquement soudain et des bruits de pas sonore nous firent lever la tête. Harry, Ron et Granger ne s'était surement pas rendu compte du vacarme qu'ils avaient produit, mais bien entendu, les rugissements et la chute du troll n'était pas passe inaperçu. Un instant plus tard, le professeur McGonagall fit interruption dans la pièce, suivi de près par Rogue et Quirrell qui fermait la marche. Quirrell jeta un coup d'œil au troll, laissa échappé un gémissement et s'assit sur un siège de toilette, une main sur le cœur. Il avait un sacre courage ce type ! Rogue se pencha vers le troll. Le professeur McGonagall nous regarda furieusement, la seule fois où je l'avais vu aussi en colère c'est quand j'avais six ans et qu'en plein mois de février je l'ai poussé avec l'aide la magie dans le lac sous le regard de la moitié du collège.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passe par la tête, dit-elle avec une colère froide.

Je vis Harry qui échangea un regard inquiet avec Ron qui tenait toujours sa baguette en l'air.

-Vous pouvez-vous estimez heureux de ne pas vous être fais tuer, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre dortoir ?

-Professeur McGonagall, ne soyez pas trop sévère, s'il vous plait. Ils étaient venus me chercher.

-Miss Granger !

Je regardais Granger, qui avait réussi à se relever, incrédule.

-J'étais partie à la recherche du troll parce que je... je croyais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même.

Ron était si stupéfait qu'il en lâcha sa baguette magique. Il y avait de quoi ce n'est pas tous les jours que Miss-je-sais-tout mentait a un professeur !

-S'ils ne m'avaient pas trouvé je serai morte a l'heure qu'il est. Harry lui a enfoncé sa baguette dans le nez, Ron a réussi à l'assomme avec sa propre massue et Manon la ligote. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Le troll était sur le point de me tuer quand ils sont arrivés.

Je regardais la jambe de Rogue qui saigne sur prenant mon regard il cacha sa jambe en me fusillant du regard.

-Dans ce cas...dit le professeur McGonagall en nous fixant tous les quatre. Mais laissez-moi vous dire, Miss Granger, que vous êtes bien sotte d'avoir cru que vous pourriez vaincre un troll des montagnes a vous tout seule.

Granger baissa la tête ce qui la fit redescendre dans mon estime.

-Miss Granger, votre conduite coutera cinq points à Gryffondor, dit le professeur. Vous me décevez beaucoup. Si vous n'êtes pas blessée, vous feriez bien de retourner dans votre tour. Les élevés terminent le repas de Halloween dans leur maison respectives !

Hermione s'en alla aussitôt. Le professeur McGonagall se tourna alors vers nous ;

-Je répète que vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, mais il est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élevés de première année capable de combattre un troll adulte. Vous faites gagner cinq point chacun a Gryffondors et Serpentard. Le professeur Dumbledore sera informe de tout. Vous pouvez partir.

Nous étions tellement pressé de partir que nous nous dimes même pas au revoir, nous partîmes en courant dans des directions oppose.

Quand j'arrivai dans la salle commune je vis Blaise et Drago m'attendre sur le canapé, je les rejoignis et me laissa tomber sur la place qui restait. C'était la première fois que l'année à Poudlard était animée à ce point-là !


End file.
